


You Love Who You Love

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [23]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Aged Up Chelia, Aged Up Romeo, Aged up Wendy, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Wendy Marvell, But kind of, FTLGBTales, Fairy Tail: When We Take Different Paths, Gen, Mentions Of Wanting Kisses, Natsu & Wendy Brotp, Natsu Is Kind Of Helpful, Natsu is a little shit, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Understanding Natsu, WWTDP, Wendy Asks Natsu For Advice, Wendy Is Adorably Confused, Wendy Ships Gray/Natsu, not really shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Wendy confides in Natsu about her crushes.WWTDP Week 4 Prompt: Can You Keep A Secret?





	You Love Who You Love

**Author's Note:**

> I aged the characters up to at least the age of 16 for his fic.  
> Kissing and hugging are the only things they'd be doing anyway.

Wendy had never thought about anyone in a romantic light before, so when she started to take notice of Chelia and Romeo she freaked out.

“Natsu, Natsu!” Wendy called out before grabbing Natsu by his wrist and dragging him away from the guild hall to somewhere private.

“What's going on Wendy? Is there something the matter?” Natsu asked. He was clearly surprised by her dragging him away from the team.

“Can you keep a secret? I really need to talk to someone and you're the one in the guild I consider like family, well there is Gajeel but he's busy,” Wendy said as she shifted uncomfortably.

“Of course I can, what's up?” Natsu asked.

“I want to kiss Chelia!” Wendy blurted out.

Natsu would blink a few times. “Okay?” he asked.

“I also want to kiss Romeo,” Wendy said, poking her pointer fingers together.

“I still don't see the problem,” Natsu said, scratching the back of his head.

“I like two people!” Wendy exclaimed, tugging her long blue hair briefly.

“Hey, it's okay,” Natsu said. “You're not broken or anything Wendy,” he smiled at her.

“I'm sixteen and I'm barely figuring out what I want in life, I think broken about covers it,” Wendy said.

“You're fine, I'm older than you and I'm still not sure what I want in life,” Natsu chuckled.

“Really?” Wendy asked. “What about you and Gray?”

Natsu would blink. “What about us?” he asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Aren't you two dating?” Wendy asked.

“Whaat? No, no, no!” Natsu said, holding his hands up in front of himself. “This isn't about me anyway, it's about you,”

Wendy giggled. “I like them both, but I don't know how to approach them, can you help?” she asked.

“I mean, I'm not really good with the whole love and dating thing,” Natsu admitted, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“I just want to kiss them!” Wendy said, tossing her hands in the air.

“Why don't you try talking to them one at a time?” Natsu asked.

“I mean, I could,” Wendy said. “Since Romeo isn't here right now and Chelia is visiting I'll go talk to her,” she smiled. “Thanks, Natsu!”

Natsu would chuckle as Wendy ran off to talk to Chelia who had watched the wind dragon drag Natsu outside minutes before.

“Is everything okay?” Chelia asked when Wendy reappeared.

“Ye-yes! Everything is fine! Can we talk somewhere private?” Wendy asked, biting her bottom lip in nervousness.

“Of course!” Chelia said, smiling as she stood up. “Lead the way,”

Wendy would smile and lead Chelia to the back of the guild hall where the two could be alone.

“What's up?” Chelia asked. “You've been acting funny since I got here earlier,” she finished.

“Well, um you see,” Wendy began. “I like you a lot and Iwannakissyou!” she exclaimed before squeaking and covering her mouth with her hands.

“Huh?” Chelia asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. “You're going to have to repeat that,”

“I really like you, and I want to kiss you,” Wendy said, trying to calm herself down.

“Oh, well that's sweet. I like you too,” Chelia smiled, leaning in and kissing Wendy's cheek.

“I also like Romeo!” Wendy squeaked out.

“That's fine, you can always choose between us after a while, there's no rush,” Chelia said, smiling.

“Thank you, Chelia,” Wendy beamed. “Romeo just got back, I'm going to go talk to him!” she said.

“Okay, I'll go back to the table inside,” Chelia said, doing just that.

“Romeo!” Wendy called out before grabbing the young fire mage by the wrist and dragging him off to where she'd spoken to Chelia.

“Whoa, Wendy is everything okay?” Romeo asked once the two stopped.

“Well, I brought you here to tell you that I like you...and kind of want to kiss you, but I also like Chelia,” Wendy said.

Romeo would look at Wendy with red cheeks. “I like you too,” he said. “So you like both Chelia and me?” he asked.

Wendy would nod. “Y-Yes, I'm sorry if it's weird,” she said.

“It's not, you like who you like,” Romeo said. “Plus we're all pretty young still so we've got time to discover ourselves,” he grinned happily.

“Thank you for understanding!” Wendy said happily, she'd hug him and kiss his cheek.

Romeo would walk into the guild ahead of Wendy, he'd nod at Chelia and make his way over to Natsu to talk to him.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
